full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Project X
“Project X (Extremis) Initiative” is a beyond top secret project developed by The Initiative. Participants to the Project wold be enhanced with both mystic powers and cybernetic implants, to create the absolute perfect soldier for any situation. Referred to as "Augmented" or "Projects", those part of the Project X Initiative have superior strength even to supernatural entities like vampires and werewolves. Enhanced with the most advanced technology, and extremely powerful weapons, the Projects are considered by many to be the perfect weapons. History The Initiative has been involved in may projects over the years, to both combat the supernatural, and use it to enhance humans and create super soldiers. Among the notable projects was Project T (Terminator), which was involved around crating highly advanced robots, built to combat the supernatural. The project failed however, due to the the scientists not succeeding in finding or creating an advanced enough software for them. Realizing that a Human mind was necessary, Victoria Stryker gathered technology from several other Projects, including Projects T, and PES, and, using the prototype "Solid Smoke" material, started the Project X Initiative. Very few people knew about this Project, including some scientists and doctors, soldiers acting as guards, and Stryker herself, along with the various sponsors for the project. One of the scientist was William Pietro, an expert in biochemistry, while also possessing knowledge on nano technology. He is often considered the man that made Project X Possible. They decided to recruit children, as they were harder to trace, and easier to convince to participate... as well as easier to control. Evolution For the first 10 years, the project encountered numerous problems. In the Mark 1 stage of the Project, scientist prioritized experimentation over efficiency. Mark 1 Projects are more like guinee pigs than future soldiers. From the total 24 candidates, only 4 survived: X-Alpha, X-Sigma, X-Zeta and X-Omega. Mark 2's displayed an immense advance in cybernetics, and also a far greater sinking between implants and PES. The Projects were also deployed in the field for the first time, usually with success. Mark 3 marked a slight downfall of the Project. The various sponsors of the project started to loose interest, and Project X was experiencing major financial problems. To counter this, the scientists worked tirelessly to improve the Augmented. Eventually, they succeed, and presented their sponsors with the first fully successful field operative: X-01. Following his success, Project X was once again received funding, permitting scientist to create X-02 to X-16. Three of the Mark 2 projects where also upgraded to Mark 3. However, at this time a great blow was dealt to the Initiative, as William Pietro suddenly vanished and was considered dead, leaving behind only sketches regarding the next stage of the program. Present The newest generation of Projects, Mark 4, basically involved the Initiative enhancing the existing technology as much as possible, and many new technologies (some of which were stolen) where integrated into the Mark 4 Projects. The main problem with Mark 4's was their low obedience and usually eratic behavior, du to the fact that many of them where teenagers. To prevent a possible uprising, Stryker spent her time trying to create a functional A.I. that would control and organize the Projects, an A.I. called Hardac. This plan however backfired when, during the captivity of Peter, Rachel and Alucard, Hardac went rogue. Using this oportunity, the Projects rebelled against the Initiative, and initiated a massive break-out, lead by X-Surge. Most of the Projects escaped, and were spread across the country, hoping to live their new lives away from the Initiative. Creation Process (Mark 4) First, the initiative is implanted with some cybernetics, in the chest and head. Then, the PES is injected, a process that is quite painful. Afterwards, the arms, legs, and some internal organs are replaced with cybernetics. Finally, the subject is submitted to a process that activates the cybernetic implants, the Bio-Energy Harness Matrix is activated. Afterwards, the Initiative is ready for training. Some rare Projects, like X-Surge, are trained before being cybernized, in both matial arts and swordplay. Appearance and Biology Each Project is unique, possessing their own appearance, implants, powers, abilities and skills, specialized for certain tasks. However they all have a few things in common. First of all, they all have most of their body replaced with advanced cybernetics, and thus most of their body appears armored. When in public, they usually wear as many clothes as possible, to hide their enhancements. They can also change the color of the augments, making them look skin-like. On the back of their head, each have a bar-code, called “ID Mark”, which contains information on their Model, Class and the type of PES used to enhance them. Common Abilities/Powers (that all Projects share) *'Superhuman Strength': Thanks to their enhancements, Projects can easily lift a tremendous amount of weight, at least several tons. *'Superhuman Speed ': Projects are incredibly fast, easily able to reach, and even outrun vampires and werewolves. Some are even capable of running fast enough to scale walls without falling. *'Superhuman Durability': Projects are very hard to damage, due to the parts of their body made entirely out of steel and artificial muscle fibers. *'Enhanced Senses': All Projects have some sort of upgrade to their natural senses. *'Limited Reagen/Self Repair': All Projects can heal and self repair in various ways. Common Cybernetics Arms The Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis replaces the user's organic limbs with enhanced-function mechanical substitutes. Initially, the augmentation allows the user to engage in impressive feats of close-quarter unarmed combat. As the user grows more comfortable with his or her new arm, the range of available skills widens to include punching through light walls, displacing heavy objects, carrying at an increased capacity, and compensating for weapon recoil. *'Info': The Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis is an augmented artificial limb built on a framework of advanced polymers and lightweight metals. In place of an organic musculature, these augmentations utilize myomers -- bunches of electro-stimulated plastic cables that mimic the actions of muscle tissues, but to a greatly strengthened degree. In combination with tiny motors and shock-absorbing liquid polymer buffers, these cyber-limbs are capable of far exceeding human physical abilities. Legs The Cybernetic Leg Prosthesis replaces a person's organic limbs with enhanced-function mechanical substitutes. On a basic level, these grant the user the ability to reach greater heights while jumping. Additional functionalities, including enhanced jump range, greater sprint speed, and the ability to move without audible detection, become possible as familiarity with the augmentation increases. *'Info': The Hermes 2027 Cybernetic Leg Prosthesis is an augmented artificial limb built on a framework of advanced polymers and lightweight metals. In place of an organic musculature, these augmentations utilize 'myomers'-bunches of electro-stimulated plastic cables that mimic the actions of muscle tissues, but to a greatly strengthened degree. In combination with tiny motors and shock-absorbing liquid polymer buffers, these cyberlimbs are capable of far exceeding human physical attributes. *'Enhanced Jump': Once comfortable with using the leg's higher-density muscle bunches in tandem with the shock-absorbing gel matrix found in its knee joints and hip mounts, users can leap even higher than before - up to 3 meters (9 feet) into the air. Chest *'Bio-Energy Harness Matrix': This augment allows the user to harness the body's natural bio-energy, and transfer it to the augments. Ii gives users the ability to maximize the energy available to any and all of their neuroaugmentations by transforming ordinary food to energy within augmentation-specific cells. With practice, these cells can increase in number and efficiency, ensuring that energy will always be there when needed. Employing processes similar to those whereby the human digestive system converts organic nutrients from food into electrochemical energy, the Bio-Energy Harness Matrix further adapts electrochemicals into neuroenhancement-specific potential, first creating discrete capacitors, and then charging those cells with augmentation-dedicated energy. *'The Sentinel RX Regenerative Energy Vortex': A matrix system which aids the unit and repairs damage. It uses electro-cardio action, adrenal stimuli, protein therapy and nano-regeneration to fight infection and injury throughout a limited regenerative capacity. While it is no replacement for proper medical care, it can keep a user alive in the most critical of circumstances. A decentralized augmentation made up of several smaller units; the primary components are a series of hair-fine sensor probes connected to all the vital organs, providing real-time biomedical data to a central health monitor unit. This unit tracks the medical condition of the user and triggers secondary modules when it registers the incidence of critical damage through internal or external trauma; these modules are implanted in heart tissue, the lymphatic system and adrenal glands, and utilize micro-electric charges and phased-released chemicals to stimulate the human body's healing reaction. *'Implanted Rebreather': Concealed in the chest cavity, this augmentation activates in the presence of airborne toxins such as tear gas or aerosol poisons, rendering them ineffective. It cannot reduce damage from airborne radioactive contaminants or particle energy effects, however. Secondary functionality gives people equipped with the Rebreather augmentation an additional 'reservoir' of oxygen in the bloodstream, allowing them to surpass the normal limits of fatigue associated with sustained sprinting. The Rebreather augmentation's core components are implanted in the primary bronchi, where the lungs join the trachea. The device is a combination of nanomesh filter and oxygen circulation unit (a compact, closed-circuit rebreather), which recycles and cleanses indrawn breaths before passing them on to the lungs. In addition, chemical exchange reactants injected into the alveoli assist in the process of blood oxygenation, enabling the user to resist exhaustion from extended physical efforts, such as sprinting. **'Hyper-Oxygenation': With practice, people equipped with the Rebreather can use the unit's hyper-oxygenation capacity to reduce the onset fatigue from sprinting. Back *'Quicksilver Reflex Booster': The Quicksilver Reflex Booster is essentially a supercharger for the human nervous system, boosting reflex speed and the firing of nerve clusters throughout the body. The direct effect of this means that the user is capable of reacting far faster than a 'normal' person in a dangerous situation, enabling him or her to move quickly with split focus to engage more than one adversary. **'Info': The Quicksilver Reflex Booster is a decentralized augmentation connected to nerve bundles in the legs, to a distributed set of disc implants in the spinal column, and to other elements of the body's vestibular system (which controls balance and agility). Working in concert, these elements send and receive digital pressure signals to a series of implanted integrated circuits, granting increased agility and corporeal control. Cranial *'Infolink': The Infolink Telecommunications Package enables users to receive and transmit messages without generating audible sounds through implanted cochlear and vibration detection devices. Video signals accompanying incoming transmissions are projected directly onto the user's retina, provided an Eye-Know Retinal Prosthesis is also implanted. At its most basic level, the package uses tight-band microwave signals when sending and receiving. With experience, users can obtain mastery over wideband transmissions as well, enabling them to interface with line-of-sight computer terminals or similar devices. *'Wayfinder Radar Sistem': In its basic mode, the Wayfinder Radar System gives the user a limited-range 'radar' indicator, which is projected directly on to the retina optical user interface. In its advanced mode, the augmentation's detection threshold can be increased, and the movement of targets can be tracked even beyond visual range. The Radar System augmentation is an enhancement of the Eye-Know Retinal Prosthesis, providing a rudimentary 'radar' scope that displays the location of designated units, including enemy combatants, electronic devices, or other targets of interest. The augmentation consists of a cranial implant that contains the core processor, ranging and detection system and a connective link to the user's visual cortex. *'Hacking System': At its most basic level, the Hacking Device gives its user the CPU clock cycles necessary to attempt a data penetration of target computer systems before triggering any intrusion counter-measures or alarms. At advanced levels of operation, the augmentation facilitates direct interface with other electronic security and tactical devices. **'Info': Implanted in the cranium, the MHD-995 Hacking Device is a dedicated microcomputer module featuring a series of processors and databases, programmed with multiple code-breaking and counter-cryptography subroutines. When deployed, the hacking device provides immediate assistance to any user attempting to bypass, shut down or otherwise override electronic systems via a standard terminal interface. The unit is capable of identifying and providing I-War intrusion solutions for over fifteen million discrete software barriers. Eyes The Eye-Know Retinal Prosthesis is the basic 'chassis' for all optical augmentations and must be implanted in both eyes before further, more specialized devices can be purchased. The HUD projected by the prosthesis provides data on the user's medical condition, available equipment, wireless access to personal data storage, and direct audio/visual telecommunications. *'Info': An optical membrane implant and data-frame for vision augmentations, this device is a microthin base coating layered onto the inside of the human eye, with a synthetic neural tissue spike connected to the optic nerve; it is capable of projecting digital information directly on to the retina. **'Retinal HUD' Dermal/Armor *'Black RR "Solid Smoke" Armor': Made of carbon-nano fibers, the armor protects the wearer from hostile damage. It has certain specifications for each class. The armor works in conjunction with "Solid Smoke" blades, which is a projection of the user's main hardware and mimics the user's moves. It can also be used by the user to travel to a selected location. *'Weapons': :*'H.F. Auxiliary Blades': Mounted on the users back, the High Frequency Ausilary Blades are used for quick and precise targeting. Classes Warrior *'Specifications': Perfectly balanced for speed, strength, and defense, warriors can adapt to any environment or situation. *'Augments': **'Cranial': :*'Neural Sensory Amplifier': This system enhances damage effectiveness of the Hyperlight Blade. :*'Back': :*'Icarus Landing System' Is a powerful augmentation surgically implanted in the user's back, between the scapula. The device has an accelerative descent sensor built in; in freefall, the unit will automatically activate the patented High-Fall Safeguard System, an EMF decelerator generating a fixed-focus electromagnetic lensing field, projected downward along the plane of the drop. This field pushes against the Earth's magnetosphere and slows the user's descent to a manageable velocity, allowing him to fall from almost any height (within reason). *'Weapons': :*'Hyperlight Blade': The blade is made out of a 098X Fusion Edge, and blade casing. 098X Fusion Edge Hyperlight core provides precision balance and lossless energy distribution. The Fusion Blade is highly compatible with multi-target combat. Black RR "Solid Smoke" Blade Casing is forged out of 2250R-100 Aero-Carbon compound that provides lightweight fitting for 098X Fusion Edge. “Solid smoke” material adaptable to unique molecular states. :*'Plasma Cut 2250R Dual Strike Blades': The weapon is made out of high frequency energy blades and blade casing. Split high frequency blades channeled via operator maximize close-proximity damage. Auxiliary side blades allow for target laceration from multiple angles. Black RR "Solid Smoke" blade casing is forged out of 2250R-100 Aero-Carbon compound, which provides lightweight fitting for H.F.E.B. “Solid smoke” material adaptable to unique molecular states. Assassin *'Specifications': Fast and silent, assassins are highly mobile, specializing in single-target burst damage. What they generally lack in resilience, they more than make up for in their potential to cover large distances, quickly kill priority targets and retreat just as fast, while going completely unnoticed when needed. They are natural opportunists, and prefer to strike when their targets are alone and vulnerable, rather than engage them in a direct assault. Augments *'Arms' :*'XR Combustion Chamber': Located on right arm, it condenses energy, adding it to the 1.0.0 Plasma Saber for additional damage. :*'Zero Pulse Stabilizer': Located at the left hand, the mechanism protects and assists the user against hostile target impacts. *'Legs': :*'MC-3 Firing Piston': Provides an incredible boost in speed. Powerful Projects (like X-Sonia) can use it to achieve speeds so high, that they are seen as nothing but a blur. :*'Silent Movement': Cybernetic Leg users can become virtually silent while running once they learn to leverage tiny motors and shock-absorbing liquid polymer buffers found inside the prosthesis. Even sprinting at full speed will produce no more noise than a gentle breeze once people equipped with the leg prosthesis have mastered the use of its lighter phased carbide bone frames and myomer reaction initiators. The same higher-density myomer muscle bunches and shock-absorbing gel matrix in the knee joints and hip mounts which enable Cybernetic Leg users to jump higher than ever can also permit them to spring up and touch ground again without anyone hearing it occur. *'Cranial': :*'Stealth Enhancer': In its most basic mode, the Stealth Monitor augmentation provides users with an ambient noise feedback indicator, projected directly on to their optical display. In its advanced mode, the augmentation can provide a rudimentary tracking scope, capable of showing the sight lines of observed enemy units. A cranial implant with a series of hair-thin dermal sensors (typically implanted along the crown of the skull), the stealth enhancer ties in to existing vision augmentations and provides a direct feedback to the level of ambient sound generated by the user. The implant's central processing unit can also perform instant situation-based analysis of targets identified via line-of-sight and is capable of predicting the vision cones of these targets with great accuracy, even after loss of direct observation. *'Dermal': :*'Glass Shield Cloaking System': When activated, the Glass Shield Cloaking System augmentation bends the light hitting the user, rendering him practically invisible. The effect will work on any wavelength that is part of the visual spectrum, including laser beams. The Glass Shield Cloaking System is composed of a grid of fine induction wires connected to a deep-tissue control implant (typically located in the back or ribcage) which, in turn, is linked to the brain. The matrix can be layered directly beneath the surface of the epidermis or over the plating of cybernetic limbs; when activated, it generates a tuned, fixed-focus electromagnetic field that temporarily adjusts the frequency of EM radiation around the user. The net effect is a 'cloak of invisibility' which appears near-perfect. *'Weapons': :*'1.0.0 Plasma Sabre': Made out of a zero plasma blade and a blade casing. Zero Plasma Blade is a Full-length plasma blade that allows for flawless attack precision and maximum repel strength. Its spatially controlled atom tip coating is most compatible with single-target combat. Black RR "Solid Smoke" blade casing is forged out of 2250R-100 Aero-Carbon compound that provides lightweight fitting for Zero Pulse Blade. “Solid smoke” material is adaptable to unique molecular states. Marksman *'Specifications': Possessing incredible aim, and the most advanced in energy weapons, Marksman are long ranged fighters. They never miss. *'Abilities/Powers': Augments *'Eyes': **'Flash Suppressant': Experienced users of the Eye-Know Prosthesis can take advantage of its inherent self-preservation abilities, such as the Flash Suppressant, which prevents temporary or permanent blindness from all harsh light, including the most aggressive man-made sources. *'Arms': **'Recoil Compensation': A series of liquid-polymer reaction-management buffers installed in the Cybernetic Arm's wrist and elbow joints will reduce by half the recoil from any firearm once user's become familiar with them. **'Aim Stabilizer': The direct practical effect of the Aim Stabilizer is to reduce the radius of the 'traveling reticule' displayed on the user's optic interface, designating the target zone generated by a given firearm. The motion-dampening, stability-inducing augmentation narrows the firing zone, allowing the user to aim at targets with greater efficiency while moving. A cranial implant mechanism, the Aim Stabilizer is a decentralized augmentation with elements embedded in the user's nerve-brain connections, inner ear structure, and optic nerves,. From second to second, the augmentation reads and processes inputs from the user's innate senses for balance and orientation and modifies them accordingly based on current circumstances; thus, the user's sense of balance and hand-to-eye muscle control is regulated and enhanced, providing a greater stability even at speed or while in extreme motion. *'Weapons': :*'S-10 Lightcaster Ion Caster Core': It fires light beams charged via secondary focusing chamber. Ions channeled through primary chamber yield additional charges. ::*'L-20 Lightcaster activated Heavy Light Amplifier': Fires tracking flare capable of long range target acquisition. Unit compatible with Ion Caster Core. ::*'L-21 Cluster Chamber': Accessible from the L-20 Lightcaster, the Cluster Chamber fires a cross like beam towards the selected target that temporarily incapacitates a target. ::*'Fixed Energy Rails': Accessible from both the S-10 and L-20 Lightcasters, the pistols when synced fire a fixed beam towards a targeted location. Tank *'Specifications': Augments :*'MC-2 Firing Piston': Helps easy drifting through the enviromrnt. *'Legs': **'Pulse Rotation Module': Located in the users legs, the module is used for quick rotational damage of a target which works in conjunction with the "Solid Smoke" Armor. **'Hyper-Pulse Driver': A system software program connected to the Mounted 9ND08 Energy Shield which incapacitates hostile targets when activated. *'Back': **'H-Impact CTL Cylinder': Designed to target a hostile opponent and project the user towards it. :*'Ion Charge Shield': A system software program connected to the Mounted 9ND08 Energy Shield which incapacitates hostile targets when activated and protects the user from hostile fire with a Ion Charged matrix. *'Weapons': :*'Plasma Forge Drop Blade': Plasma coating provides low density blade suitable for advanced operator mobility. Designed and tested for short to mid-range combat. :*'XX-250 Environmental Barrier Unit': Provides protection against multiple types of projectiles. :*'Mounted 9ND08 Energy Shield': A powerfull energy shield, made out of energy plates and laser etched crux. Retractable energy plate engineered with titanium fittings provides maximum protection against burst attacks. Capable of blocking and stunning targets with operator energy assistance. Shield core is coated in lightweight polymer composite. Graphene latticework is designed for maximize mobility and weight distribution. PES The Paranormal Enhancer Serum (or PES for short) is a special serum made from different proteins, strength and neural enhancers, and highly concentrated blood from a vampire or werewolf. Normally, the PES would kill the one injected with it, but thanks to the various cybernetic implants in the Projects, they can resist its effects. Within the Project X of the Initiative, the PES is meant to highly enhance what's left of the initiate's organic body, and, by extension, the augments themselves. Depending on what blood is used (vampire or werewolf), each individual gains certain abilities. The ones enhanced with Werewolf blood have tanned skin, and those enhanced by Vampire blood have pale skin. Known Projects *'Project X-Surge' :*Type: W-Were *'Project X-Sonja' :*Type: A-Vpr *Project X-Saber :*Type: M-Vpr *Project X-Maximum (Max) :*Type: T-Were *'Project X-Alpha': he was the first Project, current whereabouts unknown :*Type: unknown *'Project Hardac' :*Type: Brain caste Trivia *Project X was inspired by the PROJECT Initiative in League of Legends, and Deus Ex: Human Revolution. *On a Project's ID Mark, only the initial letter of the Class is written, to facilitate whiting it. **On the ID Mark of a Project, "Vpr" is for vampire, and "Were" is for Werewolf. Category:The Initiative Category:Organizations Category:Technology Category:Project X